


The Deamon Door

by Kitax13



Category: Fable (Video Games), Fable 2 (Video Game), Fable 3 (Video Game)
Genre: Brightwall, F/M, brightwall deamon door, deamondoor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitax13/pseuds/Kitax13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thousands of years old, the Demon Door only wants to see that good in the world. Will the Princess's feelings get to not only the Demon Door but to Ben?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Deamon Door

"But Princess, I-"Ben tried to call after her as she gripped his hand and pulled him along behind her. This wasn't an unnatural occurrence for the two. It was always easier for her that way. She was bullocks at expressing herself and she wondered how women could just go around willy-nilly and say how they feel. She could never do it, but what she could do was express herself through visuals. It had been a while since she had met Ben. He was brash, daring, and handsome, but he was also infuriating. He seemed almost too flirtatious, as if he was trying to hide himself in a different shadow. Somehow still she had found herself wanting to know more. He was a wonderful story teller, she found, but she wondered how much of what he told was based off of his actual life. When did it happen; her wanting to know so much about him? She jerked to a stop and he bumped into her side profile.

"Could you just be quiet for one moment Finn?" she asked, trying not to speak to harshly. Even if she did, he would still follow her, she knew that. It was things like that that made her wonder. Could he really think of her differently? There was hope in her eyes as she squeezed his hand harder. With a start of her feet again, she pulled him again over the brick street of Brightwall. If she couldn't ask him, or tell him, she had an idea of how to get her answer. There was a door. She had come across it on her first visit to Brightwall and had not understood it. Now she knew. The came up to it and Ben stopped in his tracks, his grip on her hand tightened. Had he not seen this before, or even one of its brothers? Before them stood one of the world's demon doors. Its stone face, carved into the large door, stood motionless for seconds before the magic in it swirled to life. Its gray eyes squinted open and its nose wrinkled impossibly. What could only have been a yawn escaped its stone jaw and it stared down at the small humans before it.

"Oh, how the world has changed!" it mused loudly in a melancholy voice. "This world is filled with so much more hate and death. Isn't there still some good in the world?" the door asked? She didn't know if it was talking to them or if he just presented the question to himself now and again. She looked up at the door with amazement and a rush of adrenaline. "Oh if someone would only show me the good in the world." The voice boomed and she gripped Ben's hand harder. He didn't respond from what she could feel. Her eyes turned onto him and he turned from the door to her. His eyes were still wide and staring.

"I hope this is good in your opinion." She said, maybe to Ben, maybe to the door, as she pulled him toward her by the hand and pressed herself up against him. She closed her eyes and her lips fit between his. He froze. He was stiff before but now he was as still as stone. She didn't know what to do now. She had thought that he would kiss her back, even if he didn't mean anything by it. Instead he was stiller than she had ever seen him. She had never even kissed her first boyfriend, and so now she realized how little she knew what she was doing. She cracked open an eye to his and met a started blue. He stared back at her, confusion on his brow. Oh, Avo. She thought before pulling herself off of him and turning away. She tried to pull away completely, but his hand was firm around hers. A small nervous laugh bubbled out of her throat and she wiped her brow with her free hand.

"Ha, I guess not." She sighed with slight humor. Please, just laugh it off. "I thought the door might open if we-"but she was interrupted. This time her arm was jerked from behind and she twirled around to meet his face. His eyes looked dangerously serious before he pulled her in. Their lips met again, but this time one pair knew what they were doing. They gently pushed against hers, until she found herself being lead into a slow simple kiss. Was this what they called passionate? She felt it just might have been, when something new pressed against her lips. She opened her lips in surprise and his tongue joined hers in her mouth. It snaked around hers gently and she melted. The fingers of her free hand drifted up behind his back and into his hair. In that moment she wanted to be that much closer to him. He paused for a moment when he felt her touch, but she found his hand wrap around her waist and grab a fist full of her loose shirt before continuing his earlier exploration. Behind them the door sighed. What other form of goodness in the world would have moved him so? The stone melted into a spinning portal of blue and purple as Ben Finn finally let out his feelings for his princess.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I was just in the mood for some fluff when I wrote this.


End file.
